redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JumpoverMoon
Hi JumpoverMoon, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:09, June 24, 2011 Hello there!!! JumpoverMoon! my names Redmight!! and I"m here to give you the greatest of warm welcomes to this wiki and hope that you have as much fun as I have!!! if you ever make a story make sure to let me know!! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 22:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello! My name is ScottyBlue; I would like to welcome you to the wiki! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 22:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! Jumpovermoon! I do have a lot of ideas for stories all the time, the only thing I need to know is what type of story you want to make, for example horror, adventure, action etc and I'll start giving you ideas. Really!? your going to take art requests! that's awesome! most users always do trades instead, make sure to let me know when you taking requests! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 22:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey there jump!! sorry I didn't answer back immediatly for I was busy....but I see that you started a story already! that's fantastic! after reading your story it sounds quite interesting, can't wait to see how it develops, if you ever get stuck on writing it I'll always be glad to help. May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 17:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Redmight! This is RW user SalemtheCruel and I just wanted to give you a late welcome to this wiki. PS: Do you want to chat if that's ok? SalemtheCruel 21:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Chatting Hi again Jumpovermoon. I just wanted to say I'm extremely sorry I coudln't chat with you yesterday however if you're on today we can. I also wanted to say that I Won't be on today for a while because I'm busy. Please, please talk to me later and I'll try to answer you. SalemtheCruel 11:31, June 28, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Huzzah! I am not busy! Please respond to this message ASAP. I just wanted to say that I am on and will be on for the next few hours and can now chat. Hope to hear from you! ;) 22:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel (again, I am not logged in!) My fanfics Yes, I have a couple fanfics: A little night music, Son of the Scourge, Jewel of Malkariss and The Blademaster's Tale. Please check them all out! 23:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel (I'm too lazy to log in! XD) Hello! Hello there friend I am curious if you would like to read my Fan Fiction. It is called The Badger and the Rose. If you read it please leave a comment on every chapter thank you. Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Me again Hello! I noticed on your userpage that you are an artist; I am one of the RedwallWikia artists too ( my art is HERE) so if you ever want to do an art trade just let me know. I also have a Fan Fiction Story if you want to read it. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 14:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! That will work out splendidly. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you can call me Blue. Sure, I'll check it out and I'll be sure to take you into consideration if I need something drawn. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! Jump! The way you change your avatar is to first just place your mouse on your avatar then the option of changing it will appear, click it and it will take you to a different page where you will be able to browse for the picture you want to use as an avatar. Its so great that your accepting requests now! heres mine. Razorclaw Espada He is a male ferret, his fur color is like any other ferret which is black with a bit of white in his face, he wears a red captain's coat, he has an eyepatch on his left eye, his eye color is blue, for weapons he carries five katanas on his back, the katanas have a red colored hilt, he wears a necklace that has a half circled medal with the word comet on it(its the same as those half heart neklaces except this one is just a circle) overall he has the look of a pirate captain. If you need anymore details just tell me and thank you so much!!! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 20:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME PICTURE! I have another art trade on with another user so I will try to get them both done before the weekend is out. Thank you so much! :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 22:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Trade Here's your picture! Let me know if you like it, or if you want me to try again. This is the only weaselmaiden I have ever tried to draw in my life so I won't be suprised or offended if there's anything that needs changing. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I know you said dark fur, and she did have dark fur originally, but my scanner made it lighten up for some strange reason unbeknownst to me. :P WOW, that is such a cool drawing!!! thank you so much!!....although his cloak does look pink instead of red ummm can you change it so it can be a bit more red? if you can't I"ll understand. To change your avatar just place your mouse on the current avatar you have don't click anything, you will see a small box that says change avatar, slowly move your mouse to the box and click it, you will be taken to a different page and their will be a section that says avatar and just click the button that says browse and look for your picture, once you found it just click it and it should appear as your avatar, then just click save at the bottom of the screen and your done. May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!!--Redmight 18:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! :) If you ever want to do another art trade let me know! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! Jump!! Thanks for accepting to fix razorclaw's color, and yes he will appear in my fan-fic called knights of Redwall, I would really love it if you read it. Thank you once again!! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 19:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! he's perfect!! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 22:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Read your message, and I would like you to draw a picture for A little night music (how far into it are you? Once you tell me; I'll give you my answer if that's ok) SalemtheCruel 22:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Let's see... I'd like you to draw Vilaya dueling Cobak from Chapter 2. Please message me if you need details. (I'm not on RW as much as I used to be; so I may be slow to reply. Sorry if I've bothered you in any way) SalemtheCruel 11:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks for your message, Jumpovermoon! If you need to know any details for the drawing, let me know, like I said. Hope you have a fun vacation (I myself will be going away for a week in August) SalemtheCruel 20:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel MY 600th EDIT! WOOT! Wow. I just saw your picture Jumpovermoon and it is AMAZING!!! I love it!!! Would it be ok if I made another request?? SalemtheCruel 22:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel (btw, you CAN post it on your art page if you want. I don't mind) Ok, hmm.... I'd like you to draw Jangus. SalemtheCruel 22:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi! Sorry it took me so long to answer XP Jangus is an orange-colored wild/feral cat cross (if you've read High Rhulain) with a bitten right ear and amber eyes. As for his clothes I never really thought about what he wears; so that's up to you. And yes! I still update a little night music and updated a few days ago. Please check it out!! SalemtheCruel 00:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Update Chapter 24 is up. Please comment! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Art Hi Jump! I happened to see the picture you put on Salem's talk page; it was really well done. I was wondering if we could do another trade and if you could draw, for your half, a scene from my fanfic. If this is OK, message me and I'll tell you what I had in mind. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Art trade JumpoverMoon, I would love to do a art trade with you. Send me your descriptions. Squirrelmaiden 18:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Squirrelmaiden OK Let me know what Callie looks like and I'll get to it. :) Do you think you could draw the scene from near the start of my fanfic where Rugg Tornpaw and his rats take baby Guffle and several other little ones from the Black Shade's prisoners hostage? If you haven't read that far, here's a rough idea; Rugg is a big, nasty black searat with a braided beard. He has a peg leg and weilds a cutlass, and wears a red shirt and pantaloons with a big belt; all this is under a gold-trimmed grey longcoat. Guffle is a volebabe; like all the escaped prisoners, his clothes are in rags. Rugg and his little band of searats invade the ship the prisoners are escaping in, taking several little ones hostage in a bid to take over the craft. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Art trade Thanks JumpoverMoon. Here is my description of Kato from my facfic: He is a young brown mouse with black eyes. Kato wears a blue tunic and a black belt around his waist - you can add any other details if you want. :-) Squirrelmaiden 19:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Squirrelmaiden Jumpovermoon, you're AMAZING! I LOVE your drawing of Jangus; it's perfect! :D SalemtheCruel 21:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel That is an AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME picture! I will have yours up within the next day or two (I would have done it sooner but I was very busy this week). God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Here's my half of the art trade! Sorry it took so long; I can usually draw a Redwall animal picture in about 20-30 minutes but until last evening I didn't have even that much time to work with. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 13:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) It's the Redwall Grounds, at the bottom of one of the outer walls. -ScottyBlue (Not Logged in) character ideas Hey there Jump!!! Sorry for answerng back so late forgive me, but I have been thinking a few characters just for you! The first one is a male fox called Vlade Brackenclaw,his fur is orange, his eyes yellow, he wears a black duster and a yellow belt, he wears a cowboy styled hat, his weapon is a whip and two silver daggers he keeps in his belt, his personality is very easy going(likes to smile a lot), and enjoys constantly trying to charm any vixen he sets his eyes on(This usually ends up with him getting slapped), in combat he likes to toy with his opponents, and is really quite clever when fighting, as for background you can make it up if you want. Heres another! Her name is Crimsonshade, is a female Otter who is of color black, she wears a purple vest a lot of extravagant blue silk cloths and jewlery,one eye is purple and the other blue, her weapons are two curved swords, her personality is headstrong and courageous, she is very afraid of creepy critters though, she was born in a secluded otter tribe that tought her how to fight and protect other creatures, when she became of age she was given her two swords, mercy and vengeance, and given the task of protecting the lands of Mossflower woods, something she happily does. The third is a male wolverine, brown fur,eyes of color gray, his name is Orion strikeclaw, he wears a helmet with horns and looks quite intimidating, he wears a light metal cuirass, and a red cape, his weapons is a double-headed axe or just his claws, his personality can be really violent and unpredicatable in combat, but outside of it he always keeps a cold and heartless attitude, as for background have fun making it! And as a final treat just for you! you can use Razorclaw if you want as a thanks for drawing him for me, just don't kill him that's all. If you need any more I"ll gladly give you more! and I"m glad you liked my story! thank you so much!! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 08:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) DONE AND DONE! Here you go...Hope you like it! PS: Sorry it took so long, my scanner wasn't working. Squirrelmaiden I am your friend...Or your foe! Hello there Jump! I"m glad you liked and are going to use one of the characters I sent you, OH I can't wait to see what happens in your story!!! and you have a nice day too!! May your blade always strike true and happystorytelling!!--Redmight 22:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure Thing Fire ahead. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I would love to do an art trade! What did you have in mind? ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 02:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) okie dokey, do you think you can draw my charater Mirah? here's a link for her ref http://kalza.deviantart.com/gallery/31392368#/d3ksa21 thank you :) ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 06:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OK Thanks, that will help. I am not going to be able to finish this picture for quite some time due to my church's Vacation Bible School being this week but I will try to have it up as soon as I can. God bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 12:20, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to do an art trade with you!On my blog page there are character descriptions. Feel free to do any character you want from either fan-fic! Do you have character descriptions at all for your characters? That would be mighty helpful so I can get an accurate image in my head of what to draw. Thanks! Have fun drawing!--Wolf985 23:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 I'd love to see your version of Alina Foeslayer! And I'll get started right away on the characters you want me to draw. I'll get them up on the wiki asap :) --Wolf985 01:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Art Trade Ok here it is! My picture of Turim and Tarry! I hope you like it! :)--Wolf985 21:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 One last art request..... Hi Jumpovermoon!! Just wanted to say I LOVE the artwork you've been doing for me and wondering if it was ok if I made one more art request for now. Please message me if it's a yes. I really hope I'm not bothering you. SalemtheCruel 01:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel HI! Hi!!! Just wanted to say hi and I'm glad your scanner's fixed :) I can't think of anything for you to draw at the moment, but knowning me I soon will :) There's just a question I've wanted to ask you... How many Redwall books have you read? Just curious. SalemtheCruel 21:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Please get back to me soon if you have time :) Yes! :) Yes I do own the Rogue Crew although I'm far too lazy to finish it X_X btw in addition to my other fanfics I am currently prewriting a slightly AU (alternate universe) Eulalia sequel. Would you like to hear about it? SalemtheCruel 21:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Please get back to me soon if you can :) My request :) Now I know what I want you to draw :) I would like you to draw Vilaya from a later scene in a little night music (the chapter is called Dressed to Kill and I will post it soon :) Anyhow; in the drawing I'd like you to do, Vilaya is wearing a black silk dress, a black beaded choker and her dark purple cloak. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you and I hope your scanner improves!!! 02:10, July 24, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A not logged in SalemtheCruel Fanfics Oh! Sorry I forgot to tell you this, I didn't see the first part of your last message X_X Anyway, my Eulalia sequel, called The Prussian after a ship appearing in the book, it is set in a slightly AU (alternate universe) Roaring 20's Redwall in which a vixen is on the run from the mafia. Btw, I only have three fanfictions ATM really: The Blademaster's Tale, Son of the Scourge and a little night music. THe Prussian I have yet to post. Yes, I will finish them eventually :) The Blademaster's Tale most likely first. 13:04, July 24, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: Feel free to call me Sale! :D a not logged in SalemtheCruel AWW, I love her! Thank you. I'll try to get yours done ASAP ;) ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 09:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Question This will most likely be the last time I ask this of you, but would you mind one more art trade? I really like your drawings. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 17:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Requests Just wanted to say hi and THANKS A DOZEN for completing my drawing! It looks great :) Well, I don't really draw much because my drawing sucks majorly; which is just sad considering my dad's a PROFESSIONAL ARTIST XP But if there's somebeast you want me to draw I'd be glad to; but be warned, it may not be perfect. (btw, if you want to be updated on a little night music I'd be glad to do so. I'm updating soon :) 20:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel (a not logged in SalemtheCruel) Thanks Oka, that's fine. You tell me what character/scene you want me to draw whenever you decide. What I had in mind was when Zaikee the insane old seer embarrasses the other foxes in front of the Redwallers by randomly breaking out into a funny dance. (I think it's in Chapter 16, towards the end, if you've forgotten.). You can just draw Zaikee by himself or you can make it a scene, whichever you prefer. Zaikee's description is in HERE under the Krozfoxx category if you need to double-check it. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) All righty, I will see what I can do. I have to help with VBS at my church this week so it may take longer than usual for me to finish it. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) NOTCH IS DONE!!!!!!!!!! 8D The above title should say everything :) I drew Notch with MS Paint so please don't criticize me if the drawing's bad XP hope you enjoy!!! Please respond ASAP http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/File:Notch_for_Jumpy.JPG This link should take you to her. SalemtheCruel 21:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Picture Thanks I'm glad you like it :) btw if you have any other requests at this time I'd be glad to draw more for you; drawing Notch was really fun and it helped me practice. 01:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel (a not logged in SalemtheCruel) That pic of Alina is sooooo AWESOME! Sorry I haven't commented earlier, I'm on a trip with my church and just got wi-fi:). Thank you so much!-- 01:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) wolf985 Hello there Jump! Hey I"m wondering if you can make another picture for me, if you can't I'll understand. If you can please tell me! Thank you! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling--Redmight 00:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ok! Hello there Jump!! haha! of course I'll do an art trade with you!! and by the way thanks for saying my drawings are cool hehe. Well I want you to draw two characters for me, there the main protagonists for my story Knights of Redwall here's the description of them!(Both of them are dibbuns) The first one is Alanray, he is a male mouse, his fur is Golden colored and his eyes are of color brown, he wears a plain white shirt, and wears a little brown belt The Second is Skard, he is a male rat, he is surprisingly cute, he has silky black fur, his eyes are of red-blooded color and he wears a plain blue shirt with a brown belt. and that's it! and remember that their both children and look quite adorable! I'll have your picture done in a few days, since right now I'm workng on another pic, but don't worry I should have it done in a few days! thanks again Jump!! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!!--Redmight 02:48, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Trade! Here they are! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 18:14, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Picture HA HA HA! It's Hilarious! Thanks so much, I LOVE it! God bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 00:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I noticed the muzzle of another creature peeking out from behind one of the trees. Is that supposed to be anybeast in particular? Uh, well. I'm working on making a book, and I found out that it was very hard to write with the distraction of drawing. But, if you would give me too the middle of September(I know its a long date, but I really need to get a lot of writing done) I could probaly have it done. Anyway, your welcome, and I will check out your fanfic when I have time. Treetyyyye!! (F.F)Mossflower!! 02:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) My book has a theme that is similar to Redwall, meaning that it has talking animals except their are humans, houses, ect... Also it is centered around a large forest in an unspecified part of North America. Btw, just send my the art trade info when you feel like it. Treetyyyye!! (F.F)Mossflower!! 03:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) it's finished! Sorry it took so long, I had to catch up on a few pics ^^; ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 03:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) aww, glad you like it :) and yes, I used photoshop for everything (except the lines, which were done on ms paint) ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 20:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Update Long overdue update on Gingiverian please comment! God bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:23, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Art Trade Hi JumpoverMoon, I'd love to do an art trade I've been looking at your art style and I really,really like it. Would you draw Lilac for me? Here's her description Name: Lilac Stormrudder Species:River Otter Height:Slightly over average Fur:Dark Brown with a very light brown throat Weapon:A Staff or a Bow(you can draw her without a weapon if you want) Eyes: Brown with a Green outline(if you're busy you can leave out the green) Clothes: A dark purple or blue tunic,red sash as a belt ETC:A black armband on her left wrist, 3 red bracelets on her right wrist,a greenstone necklace,and a small silver hoop earring in each ear I can't wait to see how you draw her :D when you send in your character description,please put in as much detail as possible. Looking forward to the trade. God Bless --Lilac Stormrudder 16:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Jump! I saw the picture of Alanray and Skard and they look fantastic!! thank you so much! as for your pic I'm still working on it, the sketch is done but its taking me a while to get it completly done in illustrator, but don't worry I'm almost done! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 17:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll do an art trade. Would you draw Martin the Warrior for me? What would you like?--Skywindredkite 02:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank You!!!! Thank you soooooo much for the picture I love it to pieces XD I finished your picture but my printer has been acting up and only printing half the picture. I'll get it fixed just as quick as I can. sorry for the wait you're an incredible artist. God Bless --Lilac Stormrudder 16:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Valer Swiftshoot Here he is :) I hope you don't mind he doesn't have any feet(my printer cut them off). anyways hope you like it. About the contest. You should take a look at my profile page it tells you about the contest and makes things a whole lot simpler and it also saves me time with explaining it.Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hey there Jump!! I finished your picture! I apologize for being so late, its cause I had other drawings and yours gave me quite the trouble, but at last its finished!, I"m sorry if its not exactly how you want it but here it is! Hey Jump. I think thats ok, but, I'm just recently trying to get a reputation of using my artistic skills to draw peoples char avatars. By that I mean that I would like to start drawing animals that people want to call themself. Do you get my drift? Anyway, if you want to, or if you dont have a personal char, I could do the stoat. It doesn't really matter me except that I would like my art used for greater perposes. As for my char, I would like you to draw a main char from Pearls of Lutra. If you havn't read that, you could to my main char Firlow, on my profile page. There is also a discription there for you. Thanks! Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char (avatar) art commissions, only. 23:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC) oh, I remember seeing Selounds version of your main char. In that case, I'll just do the stoat. I don't mind at all, so no worries. It should be done in a little over a week cause I'll be doin' some babysitting later(I know, sounds odd, a 14 year old, babysitting his 4 younger siblings). Also, it takes me longer than most cause I'm trying to be more detailed. How would you like it done? On my comp., w/colored pencils, or w/markers? Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 03:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC)